masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Countdown
I think we should have a countdown for the release of Mass Effect 3. I found a function on Myspace which counts down the seconds till the thing that your waiting for. If we used something like that on this Wiki, then not only could we know how much time is left until the release, but the Wiki might also recieve more users because as far as I know not many (if any) Mass Effect sites are doing this. This page would get a lot of views if it were added.RiftJargon 16:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments I have since fixed the forum so that everything will display as it currently all displayed as embedded text. As to the proposal itself, at this point, I'm not for it as ME3 releases 9 months from today. Maybe once we get closer, then we can revisit this, but for now I'm not really for it due to the length of the countdown. Also where would this be? Specifically what page? Lancer1289 16:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we did a countdown timer for ME2, and I don't really see any pressing need to do one for ME3, especially since, as Lancer pointed out, ME3's release is nine months away. That said, I'm not strictly against a timer either; I was actually looking into the matter a couple days ago. The basic example of what I'm thinking of is what the L.A. Noire Wiki has on their main page (I'll post a mockup of my idea for this wiki momentarily). All we'd really have to do is add in the necessary code to make the timer work. Again, though, ME3 is still nine months away. I had intended to propose a countdown timer myself, but in six months' time (or around New Year's), closer to ME3's release. I would oppose implementing a countdown timer at this time. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :And here's my example: File:ME Wiki ME3 timer.png. Basically, that's how it would look after all is said and done. I still need to figure out the coding and whatnot for it, however, but I was operating on the assumption I'd have a while yet to do that. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah we really need to work on that as I really don't like how that looks, but then we have some time before we really have to do this. Lancer1289 17:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree on waiting. No need to countdown what's nine months away. If you want I can see if there's sites that offer a more customizable option for countdown timers. what specifically dont you like about that design? is it just the simplicity of it, or something else? because I dont think going overboard flashy is really necessary. :Pretty spiffy mockup there Commdor. I think it'd be pretty cool if it looked somewhat like the countdown you see in arrival... with milliseconds counting even. Maybe make it turn red once it's less than 24 hours? And then make Reapers start laserblasting the page when it hits 0! I was being facetious with that last one, but I'm sincere in my other suggestions. -- Dammej (talk) 01:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Honestly, I wouldn't mind putting it up now. What would be the harm? It's still five months till Skyrim comes out, yet for some reason I still keep checking their timer (as seen here), usually at least once a day. Probably just psychological reassurance that yes, it will release eventually. I like the idea, and again, don't see any reason we need to delay. As for where it would be, that's a no-brainer. The front page! (Again, reference the Elder Scrolls/Skyrim Wiki) SpartHawg948 02:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::^ This. --N7 Talk 06:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've got some code in User:Dammej/wikia.js which will handle countdown timers. An example of its usage is seen at the top of my User page. I'm not married to the style at all... my wish was merely to present an option. It can be formatted pretty much however we want. -- Dammej (talk) 12:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't read the entire script but it seems bulky and redundant. If we decide to use a timer, we don't need more then "days until release" or "x days and x hours until release" - whats the point in including more then that? --silverstrike 17:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I had it in my mind that we could mimic the timer from arrival and include ms in the count. I agree that it's superfluous information, but that was the intention. If others don't share my enthusiasm for the extravagent, then it could be changed of course. -- Dammej (talk) 23:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't mind having the timer for countdown really. Sounds like a nice thing to have. We can always tweak the design anyway if that's a concern. — Teugene (Talk) 06:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't actually see how it looks - haven't implemented the code (does Wikia implement any JS framework?) If you want to make the timer overly extravagant, then you can make the ME3 logo move on an horizontal axis based on the time left (with additional visual effects as the time grows near). --silverstrike 12:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC)